Not Quite a Firytale
by PaperFalcons
Summary: I'm not your conventional princess- born into a royal family. In fact I'm quite poor. But like every princess I had a dream. A dream to find my prince and escape my harsh reality. I almost gave up hope when I found her.


**Not Quite a Fairy Tale-**

In the very beginning everything was white and soft around the edges, the way things always are with newly found love.

It seemed that from the very moment of my conception I was destined for a life of misfortune; raised by my mother to be a whore, I thought I was saved from that life when my father took me in, but in reality I was brought into an entirely different hell, one that was truly worse than anything I had suffered through by Sara's hands.

Not that that would keep me tied to the role of a meek woman in need of saving, this I vowed. No I swore to become a strong woman; I am a rock in my own right. Or maybe an ass is a better description for me: stubborn, arrogant, but always plodding on towards some better tomorrow. Regardless of how I viewed myself, of how strong I appeared to be, I too needed saving in the end.

It is true that I was locked away like Rapunzel, though I was locked away in a slightly less-than-similar fashion. I at least had a door. It is also true that I was treated much like Cinderella- clean, clean, clean. Or should I say- study, study, study? And that like every princess from Belle to Ariel and whoever in-between- does Mini-Mouse count? - I longed for something more.

Believing that I would never find the love that I so longed for I took to spending many a night in another woman's bed pleasing and taking all through the night leaving nothing behind in the morning save for my scent and the trail of smoke from a cigarette left burning. Years I spent traversing the streets until I became so well known for my talents that it would take nothing more than a smile and a crook of my finger and she would come to me soaked between her thighs begging me for release. I believe it is now that I should crack a wry smile as I bask in my "glory days".

As stubborn as I am, I am fickle, tending to get bored with menial everyday life. When I wasn't off prowling the streets I was striking up conversations with brilliant minds always leavening them yearning for my body as they lust after my mind. I longed to find the one person that could combine the right mixture of mental stimulus with physical beauty. People like that were few and far in between and always had something about them that put me off. So I would slink back to my personal hell, night after night, dejected but not completely deterred, and always on some level disgusted with myself as I scrubbed the putrid scent of sex that tonight's woman left clinging to me like a cloying plea: don't go.

I grew up in a modern age with technologies that no other princess has seen before. They were not quite as grand as Aladdin's flying carpet but are grander in some certain light than all the gold in the world. With these technologies I searched far and wide for my own "prince".

I came across a little whore that gave her sex up so sweetly; quivering on the verge of orgasm before I even touched her. She told me that there were "Plenty of Fish" in the sea, so heeding her advice I checked it out. After extensive testing and filling in of blanks that were somehow supposed to paint a picture of me I was finally able to browse around. A few failed attempts and I came to a picture that made me pause. It was quite unlike the others that flashed across my screen.

This woman was dressed in uniform unlike the rest of the females that took to bearing skin in hopes of ensnaring someone to fill their lonely nights. This woman stood with a slightly awkward stance that tugged a smile free of my lips. I laughed as I clicked onwards, eager to see who she was. Intrigued by what I read I took the chance of messaging her. From there a months' worth of conversation ensued and we agreed to meet towards the end of November.

When I first laid eyes on this woman my breath caught in my throat her pictures didn't do her justice. It was then that the man called my father got his first glimpse of her and began to put two and two together. But I'll get to him later. This now, is all about her. I got out of the car and hugged her. She speaks, greeting me. And like music from the spirits her voice is delightful and warm.

A short while and many nervous laughs later we are walking along the beach. We walk hand in hand stopping to share frequent kisses, pausing in-between breaths to tell stories, offering up memories like fan-service. We met with my friends later on in the day incurring numerous stares as we stood close, my arms wound tightly around her- a small effort on my part to calm her, to quell her shaking.

All too soon it is time for us to go. I lead us back to the park where we first met and as she changes shirts I stare in awe barely breathing. Before I know it she is kissing me and I am scarcely conscious.

Every time she smiles I nearly melt. Human lips have never before looked so desirable. I quickly offer up a grimace that I hope passes for a charming smile. We leave my room for dinner. My father interrogates and intimidates. She sits frozen. I sit dreading the end to the night. I take her back to my room disguising my trembling form with a low laugh. I kiss and touch and hold, wanting to memorize this sweet beauties features.

Cradling her face in my hands I pull her closer covering her lips with mine in a passionate kiss hoping to convey every want and fear and hope in that kiss. She's going to hate me. She'll pull away and we'll never speak again. I have my father to thank for that. It is then that she takes me by surprise by parting her lips and greeting my tongue with hers. Am I still dreaming?

The room around us has melted into a blur. We are the only two beings in the universe and the Earth spins just for us. She breathes heavy above me, her needy voice reaching my ears. Her hand travels lower and reluctantly I stop her. I don't think I've ever cursed Mother Nature as violently as I have in that moment.

We lay there in each other's arms our sweat-slicked bodies heaving, pressed close against each other. We lie there just enjoying the heat between us as our minds slowly begin to recall who and where we are. And I begin to tremble awash in fear once more. I will surely die tonight, I think, turning away from this goddess beside me. She turns me back to her and kisses me before fixing her clothes.

My father was on pins and needles the entire night. We stood outside and as she held me something died in me. I wished that like the princes of old she would whisk me away and save me from my troubles. And for all my wishing, I stayed behind in my prison. I steeled myself as I walked inside, preparing my body for a new wave of torture. I got nothing but a few strained words and was sent to bed. I stayed awake all night trembling in fear, crying as I spoke to her. Maybe all hope was not lost. She promised she would save me from that monster, and with the hope of a new life I fell asleep.

I was thrown out of bed a short while later. Thrown out of bed with a, "How dare you bring a lesbian whore into my house? And Korean at that?" I could say nothing but try not to cry. It would be a miracle if I survived the weekend. Miraculously I did and that Monday I left, damning them all to hell.

I spoke to her and within a few weeks she came as she had promised and took me away. Since then I have lived in blissful happiness. I found what every princess dreams of and so much more. With her I found a home. I found a place to belong. I found myself. With her I learned to trust and love and thanks to her I found my heart. The heart that she now possesses.


End file.
